Rusted & Ruined
by FutureWonders
Summary: *Crackling* Whatever you do, DO NOT [REDACTED] PIZZA *Static* I am trapped inside the building. This is an SOS, I repeat this I-[MESSAGE-DOOM]


Rusted &amp; Ruined - Introduction

Salvage The Springtrap, that was her name. Golden, Yellow, Broken, are the words that come to mind when you think of her. Animatronic animals, programmed to please the children...that is until 1987. A man, dressed in purple clothes, crawled inside the contraption known as "Springtrap" where he asked 5 children to follow him. The man then proceeded to stab each one, shoving each corpse into the various Animatronic animal suits. The man crawled out of the contraption, and went back to the show area. What he didn't expect, were the police convicting him within 24 hours. Wanting to escape this trial, he yet again crawled into "Springtrap".

However, this time he was careless. He did not fasten the Spring Lock enough, so after 5 minutes, the Spring Lock gave way. The animatronic parts, all came at him at once, shredding various organs, and squishing bones. He bled, and bled, and bled. Until he died.

The children's spirits were said to "haunt" the various suits. This left many people to believe that the "Bite Of '87" to be completely intentional. Though that is not the case. Mangle, or Toy Foxy, supposedly caused it. As supposedly an act of suicide. The toddlers of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ripped Mangle to pieces. All that was left of her was her hear, one foot, and a hand. The rest was metal and wires. Every so often, she'd look at herself, and she'd freak out. Trying frantically to rebuild herself. Or rather, _Myself_. I tried to kill myself. Though I was kept alive by the emergency systems. I kept tabs on every single Animatronic. Springtrap, Billy, Bon, Bonnie, Chica, Chirp, Toy Freddy, Freddy, Foxy, Golden, Shadow, Phorus, and Marionette. I will be telling you what happened. I am Rusted, and Ruined.

Holding a knife in my hand, I slit open a can of "Cersei's Cinister Cyanide", and brushed by fangs against the oil. Next I awkwardly held a crossbow with my hand and foot. Toy Freddy was lumbering down the East hallway. I sat on the catwalk above.

_Ready...Aim...FIRE_

I pulled the trigger to the crossbow and the arrow shot through the air. It hit Toy Freddy square in the head. He fell over, and lied flat. Blood flashed out like a river.

"That's one of Dad's enemies." I said. "Only every other Animatronic except for Foxy, Bonnie, Marionette, and Shadow."

I turn around to see Foxy standing behind me.

"Jeez, what the hell dad?!" I scream.

"Mangle, who was that?"

"It was Freddy."

"WHAT?!" He screamed.

"Toy Freddy! It was Toy Freddy." I said trying to calm him down.

"Good. That means we only have 7 left."

"Do you have the bolts?" I asked him.

"Yes. 60, 20 centimeter crossbow bolts, lined with...arsenic."

"Yep. Thanks dad." I said.

I got up and walked away, then fell down immediately. _Right, I can't walk_ I thought. I flipped over the catwalk, and crawled away.

"Hey, Foxy..." I turned around, yet he wasn't on the catwalk.

"Yeah...see you back at Parts &amp; Service."

*BANG*

"Great job, now...let's discuss your little assassin-for-hire business, Mangle." A raspy voice said.

_Mike_.

**Just to clear everything up, this is a COMPANION to Scrapped, not a sequel. I have the events planned out. I'll try to explain what's going on if you don't understand. Mangle is an Assassin-for-hire. She complies with the resistance against Mike's armota. [Mike, Springtrap, Chirp, (I don't know why I called her that) Toy Freddy, and Phorus (Shadow Freddy).] Next we have the Rebellion [Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Mangle (sort of, she's a double agent.), Shadow (Shadow Bonnie), Bon, Golden (Take a wild guess), and Marionette. [Mangle is more lenient toward the rebels, though she can be manipulated.] Thank you for checking out Rusted &amp; Ruined. I recommend reading Scrapped, it's much more successful. (Seriously it has 8000+ views. Not to brag). The main Protagonist is Mangle, main Antagonist is Mike. I'll try to add small humor elements, but this is meant to be an Angst story...ish. doesn't allow age restrictions, but I wouldn't recommend reading anything I've written until your at least 12. Uh, that's really all I have to say. Thanks for checking this out. **

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think by writing a review.**

Rusted &amp; Ruined - Introduction


End file.
